Este no es tu lugar
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Solo me sentía caer. Veía de frente cómo Desdentao volaba rápido intentando salvarme. El fuego ya me rozaba y el calor se hacía cada vez más notorio. Aún así era raro que la última sensación que tuviese fuera de frío.


Hola :3 Soy nueva por este fandom, pero leyendo no tanto. He estado leyendo varios fics y he dejado comentario en varios (creo) En fin, espero que les guste esta... reflexión de Hipo.

La parte escrita en _"cursiva" _son fragmentos de la película. Lo que está escrito "normal" es el fic en sí, lo que pensaba Hipo en ese momento.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

**Este no es tu lugar**

_La Muerte Roja harta del escurridizo Furia Nocturna volaba en__ picado tratando de alcanzarlo. Hipo, con el miedo recorriéndole las venas, iba a lomos de su fiel dragón. _

_-¡Vamos Campeón! ¡Vamos bien, solo un poquito más! - le alentaba _

_El dragón daba todo de sí. _

_-Aguanta Desdentao - Hipo esperaba el momento justo - ¡Ahora! _

_El dragón giró sobre sí mismo e hizo su último movimiento disparando en las fauces del Muerte Roja, causándole una explosión interna. El colosal dragón se dio cuenta de que si seguía volando en esa dirección se chocaría con los farallones de la costa. Abrió las alas, intentando alzar el vuelo, pero no pudo. Sus alas estaban siendo quemadas por la explosión causada y los golpes recibidos antes. _

_Hipo aprovechó la distracción y mandó a Desdentao a volar más alto y salir de la zona de peligro. _

_La Muerte Roja chocó contra la costa ocasionando una explosión de unas magnitudes que nadie en su vida había podido presenciar. El fuego se extendió a lo alto. Muchos guerreros se sorprendieron del logro de ese vikingo escuálido y débil al que solían menospreciar._

_Ese vikingo que ahora luchaba por salir del horno en el que se había metido. Planeaba raudo y veloz entre las protuberancias del lomo de la antigua amenaza de esa isla perdida. Intentó acomodar el pedal y así esquivar la cola del Muerte Roja, pero ya era inútil._

_-No ¡No! - ambos chocaron con la cola de aquel monstruo y cayeron separados. _

* * *

Solo me sentía caer. Veía de frente cómo Desdentao volaba rápido intentando salvarme. El fuego ya me rozaba y el calor se hacía cada vez más notorio. Aún así era raro que la última sensación que tuviese fuera de frío. Helado del miedo. Hasta ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias. ¿Morir? Quizá eso era lo de menos, pero ¿qué pasaría con Desdentao? En el caso de que sobreviva, claro está. Por culpa de esta demostración de valor, le he privado de su vida libre.

Siento haber sido una deshonra para la raza vikinga. Sé que nunca he sido el más fuerte ni el más hábil. Ni siquiera el más rápido. Lo siento papá. No fui el hijo que esperabas. No fui digno de llevar el título de "hijo del jefe". Mis intentos de que te sintieras orgulloso de mi, nunca dieron resultado. No era como los demás. No era como tú.

Lo siento amigos. No supe ganarme vuestra confianza. Siempre destacando por mi torpeza delante de vosotros.

Pero lo que más me duele, es no poder ver a Astrid nunca más. Siempre sentí admiración por ti, pero era una vergüenza para todo aquel que se acercara a mi y estuve distante por ello. Sin embargo, tú has sido la única que ha confiado en mi, por eso te estaré siempre agradecido.

_La rubia vikinga golpeó en el hombro a Hipo._

_-Esto por secuestrarme_

_Hipo volteó a ver a su dragón, buscando algo de apoyo. Astrid se acomodó el pelo, le agarró del brazo y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla._

_-Y esto... por todo lo demás_

Jamás olvidare ese beso sincero después del viaje en Desdentao, porque sé que lo fue. Al día siguiente, siento que te decepcioné.

_"[..]Hoy mi niño se convertirá en vikingo. Hoy se convertirá en uno de los nuestros"_

_-Ten cuidado con ese dragón_

_-No es el dragón lo que me preocupa_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Acabar con esto. Tengo que intentarlo. __Astrid, si algo sale mal, encárgate de que no encuentren a Desdentao_

_-Lo haré, pero prométeme que nada saldrá mal_

_"Es la hora Hipo. A por ello"_

Falté a mi promesa. Sé que ni te contesté, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Espero que me olvides pronto y que no llores, no soportaría verte llorar y no poder consolarte. Sé que no soy nada en tu vida, pero para mi tú significas mucho. Confiaste en mí, te preocupaste y me diste tu palabra de cuidar a Desdentao si salía algo mal.

Si Desdentao sobrevive y Odín lo quiera así, espero que lo dejen libre. Que lo devuelvan al bosque o que si le dejan quedarse en el pueblo, que lo cuiden bien. Con media cola poco puede hacer.

-Hipo - un susurro

¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién me llama? Todo está oscuro y confuso. Ya no tengo ninguna sensación de frío o de calor. ¿Estoy muerto?

-Hipo

-¿Quién es?

-Hipo

-¿Quién anda ahí?

A lo lejos hay una luz o por lo menos es una parte más clara que toda esta oscuridad.

-Ven Hipo

Esa voz como un susurro. Tan dulce y cálida como la de una ¿madre? No puede ser. ¿Y si es ella?

-Hipo

-¿Mamá?

Me voy acercando más a ella, no me responde. ¿Esa mujer que me llama será mi madre? Su pelo es castaño, como el mío y su complexión mediana, quizá un poco más pequeña en comparación con las mujeres vikingas de Isla Mema.

Estando frente a ella a pocos pasos, no sé qué hacer. Tengo recuerdos borrosos de ella. Nos dejó siendo yo muy pequeño. ¿Y si no es ella? Demasiadas dudas y una sola persona a quién preguntárselas.

Su cara está cubierta, no puedo verla a los ojos. Me tiende la mano, invitándome a que me acerque a ella. Inconscientemente la agarro y recuerdo ese tacto suave, pero la inseguridad está ahí.

-¿Quién eres?

Se quitó el velo que la cubría y sí, era ella.

-Mamá - no puedo evitar abrazarla.

-Hipo - me devuelve el abrazo

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue. Temía olvidarla.

-Mamá, te he echado mucho de menos

-Lo sé hijo, pero este no es tu lugar

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Mira

Con un simple gesto se abrió una especie de ventana en aquel extraño lugar. Pude ver cómo Desdentao se abría paso entre el fuego y con sus garras agarraba un cuerpo que parecía sin vida. Era... ¿yo?

-¡No! ¡Desdentao, sal de ahí!

No pude evitar gritar. Mi madre me puso una mano en el hombro para intentar calmarme. Vi a Desdentao cubriéndose a sí mismo con sus alas, protegiéndose del fuego abrasador. Notaba cómo mi amigo tenía miedo porque no quería abrir los ojos. Los tenía cerrados con mucha fuerza.

-¡No! Está... ¿está muerto?

-No hijo, tu dragón sigue vivo.

Un suspiro de alivio se me escapa, pero ¿y yo? Mi madre parece saber lo que ronda por mi cabeza.

-Hipo, tu lugar no es este. Tienes que volver con Desdentao, con tu padre, con tu pueblo

-¿Para qué? Soy una deshonra para todos los vikingos. Es mejor así.

-¿En serio? Mira

Con otro gesto, esas imágenes se borran y aparecen otras diferentes. Era Isla Mema, pero parecía abandonada y triste.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Qué sucedió en Mema?

No me contestó, solo dirigió su mirada a la imagen que teníamos delante. En ella aparecía mi padre. Ya no tenía el semblante serio e imponente que solía tener. Parecía abatido y triste, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de luchar por Mema.

-Estoico, los dragones han vuelto a atacar el almacén ¿qué hacemos?

-Id a pescar - dijo casi sin autoría

-Pero jefe, eso es casi imposible - y con una mirada mi padre le calló - como usted diga

De repente las imágenes se volvieron borrosas y Astrid apareció. Con hacha en mano y una cesta de mimbre a la espalda, salía sigilosa de la aldea y se escapaba al bosque.

-Vamos - mi madre me lleva para ir detrás de Astrid

-¿Cómo? - estaba confuso. Esta ilusión cada vez se tornaba más real y no podía dejarla a medias.

Ambos seguimos a Astrid entre el bosque hasta que desapareció tras unos arbustos. Allí estaba Desdentao, pero estaba débil. Ya no irradiaba la misma vitalidad que solía tener.

-Desdentao - Astrid se acercaba a mi dragón intentando que comiera - toma, come.

Desdentao solo gruñía y escondía su mirada de ella. No quería comer, parecía muy abatido.

-Desdentao... - un susurro se escapa de mi.

Un gemido de frustración por parte de Astrid me llama la atención. La miro y está... llorando.

-Tienes que comer, le he prometido que te cuidaría pero tienes que poner de tu parte - dijo entre lágrimas

Desdentao solo contestó con un gruñido suave, como si la comprendiera. Astrid se sentó en el suelo y Desdentao se acercó y la rodeó, dándole calor.

-Yo también le echo de menos - le acarició la cabeza

Esas imágenes me estaban matando. No soportaba ver a Desdentao así de débil, que no quisiera comer y tampoco soportaba ver a Astrid llorar por mi culpa.

-Esto es lo que pasaría si te quedaras aquí - mi madre rompió su silencio

-¿Eh? No lo entiendo

-Ahora mismo estás aquí conmigo, pero tu lugar es estar en tierra con la gente que te rodea

-Pero...

-Sé que sientes que lo has hecho mal, pero cualquier madre estaría orgullosa de un hijo como tú

Mi madre está orgullosa... ¿de mi?

-Mamá yo...

-Hipo, recuerda que aunque no esté contigo en persona estaré aquí - pone su mano en mi pecho - en tu corazón

La abrazo. La verdad que me hacía falta que alguien me dijera que estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

-Gracias mamá

Todo empieza a temblar, mi madre se suelta de mi y empieza a desaparecer.

-Adiós Hipo, cuídate y cuida mucho a tu padre

-Mamá, no te vayas

Pero su figura se desvanece entre mis dedos. Todo se vuelve más oscuro.

* * *

_Desdentao miraba el cuerpo de su jinete tendido en un lecho de madera. Hace días que no daba signos de vida. Estoico pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en casa, velando por él y esperando que despertara. El dragón no entendía qué pasaba, no tenía un concepto claro de la muerte._

_Empezó a olisquear a su amigo y a gruñirle, como si le pidiese que se despertara. Era una rutina que no daba frutos. __Pero esta vez, el chico pareció hacerle caso y dio pequeños parpadeos antes de abrir los ojos. El dragón volvió a olisquearle y a darle pequeños empujones, contento de que estuviera vivo._

_-Hola Desdentao - dijo el muchacho - Sí, yo también me alegro de verte campeón - sin darse cuenta, Desdentao apoyó una de sus garras en el abdomen de Hipo -¡¿Qué?! - se incorporó rápidamente_

_Miró alrededor y todo se le hacía familiar._

_-Ah... estoy... en mi casa... Tú estás en ¿mi casa?_

_Miró a su fiel amigo, que impaciente, empezó a saltar por doquier._

_-¿Sabe mi padre que estás aquí? ¿eh? Ah, vale, vale. Desdentao, Desdentao - intentaba captar su atención - ¡Ah, venga ya! - hizo amago de levantarse, pero no pudo._

_Hipo sintió que algo no estaba bien. Se destapó para ver en qué estado había quedado después de la batalla. Desdentao que de tanto saltar de aquí para allá había acabado en una viga de soporte, bajó al suelo. Miró con curiosidad y consuelo a su jinete, que parecía consternado por lo que había encontrado bajo las sábanas_

_Él se dispuso a levantarse. Se movió para quedarse sentado al borde de la cama. Primero su pie derecho y luego, su prótesis de hierro. Desdentao se acercó a olisquearla, ya que era nueva tanto para el muchacho como para el dragón._

_Miró a su compañero a los ojos y suspiró. Otra vez a empezar de cero. Con determinación se apoyó en la cama. Dio un paso corto, pero cuando fue a dar el segundo se desestabilizó y de no haber sido por su fiel dragón, hubiera tocado suelo. Desdentao lo ayudó a ponerse en pie._

_-Gracias campeón - y con su ayuda pudo avanzar._

_Cuando llegó a la puerta la abrió, pero inmediatamente la cerró. Un Pesadilla Monstruosa asomó su cabeza._

_-Desdentao, quédate aquí - le indicó_

_Volvió a abrir la puerta y no se había equivocado. Eran dragones y sus amigos montando en ellos._

_-Venga chicos, ¿preparados?_

_-Vale, ¡allá vamos!_

_Definitivamente tenía que comprobarlo. Salió al portal de su casa y era cierto. Los dragones y los vikingos habían firmado una alianza no escrita que perduraría muchos años, pero ¿era real o simplemente una ilusión?_

_-Los sabía, estoy muerto - dijo. De pronto, escuchó unas carcajadas. Las de su padre._

_-No y eso que lo has intentado. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?_

_"¡Eh! Mirad, es Hipo" anunció alguien. Enseguida el ambiente se llenó de mensajes de bienvenida._

_-Al final sólo necesitábamos un poco más de... esto - dijo Estoico el Vasto, señalando a su hijo_

_-Me has señalado entero - dijo extrañado, que recibió un gesto afirmativo de su padre_

_-Bueno, a la mayor parte - se acercó Bocón - eso de ahí es obra mía, con un toquecillo a lo Hipo ¿qué te parece?_

_-Puede que le haga algunos arreglillos - y todos rieron - ¡Ay!_

_De entre la multitud que rodeaba al pequeño héroe, Astrid se las ingenió para llegar al centro y le propinó un golpe en el hombro._

_-Esto por asustarme - se quejó_

_-¿Qué? ¿Es que siempre vas a estar así? Porque... - fue cortado por un beso de la chica - porque podría acostumbrarme - dijo atontado, mientras todos se asombraron por tan impetuoso gesto_

_-Bienvenido a casa - Bocón le entregó la nueva cola de Desdentao_

_-¡Un Furia Nocturna! - gritó alguien y como era costumbre, la gente se dispersó._

_Desdentao avanzaba como podía entre la gente que quedaba. Hipo y Astrid rieron ante el revuelo que causó su nombre._

_El dragón le miró, instándole a montarlo y volar. Astrid le acompañó en aquel vuelo y se le unieron sus demás amigos._

* * *

Mamá, tenías razón. Mi lugar está en Mema. Mi padre está orgulloso de mi, la tribu entera agradece que haya luchado y Astrid... es Astrid. Tengo mucho que aprender, dragones que estudiar y entrenar y no me olvido que tengo que cuidar de mi y de mi padre.

Quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día me convierta en el jefe de la aldea. Uno del que allá donde estés, te sentirás orgullosa y que papá también lo estará.

Te echo de menos y eso no cambiará nunca. Gracias por cuidarme siempre y aconsejarme.

* * *

Gracias por molestarse en dedicarle su tiempo a leer :3 Les invito a dejarme un review con su opinión/crítica/etc :3

Abracitos de Heimao :3


End file.
